1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Art
Recently, various external services have become available through so-called cloud computing technology, for example. In this regard, technology is known where such an external service and an apparatus, in cooperation with each other, carry out a process. For example, technology is known where an original copy is scanned by an image forming apparatus, and the thus acquired image data is stored in an external storage service.
Technology is known where a business flow is generated for controlling components that carry out various processes, based on a previously defined business flow model (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5112085). In such technology, components are combined according to a generated business flow, and a sequence of processes is carried out to implement the business flow.